


Love 101

by Chegaris



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, arranged mariage, chaebol! minhyun, chaebol! ong, kid! woojin, painter! minhyun, tiny bit of nielwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chegaris/pseuds/Chegaris
Summary: Ong Seongwu and Hwang Minhyun are childhood best friend who are set into arranged marriage. Like any other story, the line between friend and lover gets blurred along the way.





	Love 101

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!   
> This again is un-betaed and pretty rush, but I hope it's okay.   
> Not important but I really love looking at the o/h tag's growth.   
> Hope this will help flourishing the tag ;) 
> 
> Cheers 
> 
> \--

“ _ At least it’s you,” _

 

The church has been flooded with white. Flowers, ribbons, silks are draped together to create a breathtaking beauty. It is extravagant, but not in the way he likes it. This is too much.

People are crowding near the aisle to take a glimpse of him—raising their phones in hope to capture a moment from the wedding of the year while gushing on how handsome both grooms are. However these are people whom he doesn’t know; nameless faces whose opinions don’t really matter to him. 

This is not a wedding in his imagination, but who is he kidding, he wouldn’t ever get the wedding in his imagination anyway.

They are bound to be whisked to an arranged marriage after all. That is the price of all the convenience they had enjoyed. Nothing in life is free.

Minhyun has to admit that it is indeed good to see a familiar face down the aisle. Ong Seongwu, his best friend who knows him since forever and to whom he will promise his forever. 

Unconsciously he smiles at his groom which in return beams back at him. Romantic feelings aside life with Ong Seongwu wouldn’t be as bad. 

“I’m glad it’s you” the younger whispers as he takes his hand. 

“Me too,”

 

—

 

Marriage is.. well nothing. The only thing that has changed is how he shares house with Seongwu now. It is easier to annoy the younger with his not so surprising surprise or for Seongwu to drag him out for socializing or getting some fresh air or just being a “decent” human. 

Aside from that, he is still Hwang Minhyun the most private, unsocial socialite while Ong Seongwu is still South Korea’s number 1 casanova—in discreet now that he is married. 

Sometimes there is an emptiness in his chest that Minhyun couldn’t really figure out why, especially on those nights Seongwu is out to have fun. His manager/best friend, Sungwoon, tells him that it is the symptom of loneliness, but Minhyun has been alone for his whole life.

“Exactly! Because you’ve been alone for so long, your internally romantic self is longing for some adventure,” Sungwoon explains his theory. 

Minhyun can’t really deny the fact that he might be a romantic inside. He indeed longs to feel the love that everyone has been so obsessed about; of losing your mind and soul for that one person that you devote dearly, of that mind-blowing (quoted entirely from books of course) emotion that sweeps people off their feet. However, those are just that. Longing. Love is not supposed to be a luxury he can indulge in. 

 

—

 

“Have you ever been in love?” asks Minhyun during one dinner when Seongwu manages to come back home on time. 

The questioned man frowns, not even thinking when answering, “No. Why would I?” 

“Don’t you want to?” he asks back curiously. 

“I love you though,” Seongwu answers nonchalantly while taking a spoonful of rice. 

“As a friend, Ongie. And you know I’m not talking about that,” Minhyun huffs. 

“What’s with the sudden question? You’re in love with someone? Without going out from the house?” after thinking for awhile he adds, “With me?!” 

Minhyun rolls his eyes at his best friend absurdness which the latter replies with a hearty laugh. Seongwu always underestimate his capability of socializing. He might be awkward around new people, but Minhyun is not that bad!

“Really now.. What’s with the sudden question?” Seongwu asks again after his laughter dies down.

Minhyun looks down and plays with his food before answering quietly, “Sungwoon-hyung said that my paintings are lacking emotion recently.. And I might have symptoms of being lonely?” he says the last part even quieter because the idea has become more absurd when he hears him saying it himself.

Seongwu frowns at his statement. Knowing how sensitive his friend can be at times Minhyun quickly adds, “It’s not because of you. Well.. probably some part of me are also curious about it.. Being in love,” sighs him dreamily. 

“Love is an illusion,” cuts Seongwu shortly. 

Probably asking Seongwu on this thing is a mistake after all. When he was a child Seongwu used to be the one who is full of romantic dreams. Growing up is harder on Seongwu as the boy gets to learn of the numerous affairs his father has. It is funny how they have spent time together for so long yet Minhyun just comes to realize how the issue might have shattered some part of Seongwu. 

They continue to eat in silence. Both are being submerged into their own thoughts. 

When the dinner is almost over, Seongwu finally breaks the silence, “I can teach you, you know,” 

Minhyun looks at him questioningly, “Teach me of?” 

“Relationships,” Seongwu looks at him determinedly. 

The older laughs, “Love is not something you can teach, Seongwu. That much I know,” 

“Well.. I’m not talking about love, Mr. Smartypant,” 

“Then?” 

“Sex” 

Minhyun might have spluttered the water that he has drinking. He coughs furiously as Seongwu laughs at him. With both ears are turning red he whines, “I’m not telling you all this for you to make fun of me!” 

It takes a while before Seongwu quiet down. The younger always laughs at Minhyun for so long, he might get offended if he doesn’t already get used to it. 

“I’m not kidding though,” says Seongwu with that famous smirk of his. 

 

—

 

Minhyun totally blames Seongwu for whatever happens afterward. 

Who is he kidding, he is totally at fault for whatever happens afterward. 

Well.. Given the circumstances whatever happens afterward might not be a fault? 

 

That night Seongwu quietly follows Minhyun when he retreats to his room. Seongwu and him are pretty harsh on jokes, but the line has never been blurred. Minhyun knows exactly when Seongwu is kidding and when he is not, but right now he is just lost. 

“You’re not serious on what you’re saying, right?” asks him in panic when Seongwu unceremoniously barges into his room. 

“Probably,” his friends answers vaguely as he throws himself to Minhyun’s bed. Just two things that he knows Minhyun hates—vague answer and unhygienic action. 

“It is not funny, Seongwu,” whines Minhyun as he tries to drag his friend out of his bed only to get pulled into Seongwu’s welcoming body. 

“First we are married. Second it is between us, there’s no string attached. I don’t see why can’t we do this,” whispers him in Minhyun’s ears. 

The action makes his whole body trembles slightly in Seongwu’s arms. It definitely doesn’t go unnoticed by the younger.

“I always think that my best friend is beautiful,” whispers Seongwu again as Minhyun starts to shift uncomfortably in Seongwu’s strong hold. 

“You might want to be careful down there, sweetheart,” Seongwu steadies him on top, purposely letting their hips brushed lightly. 

Minhyun whimpers softly, the red from his ears has started to spread down his porcelain neck, “Ongie please this isn’t funny anymore,” 

Seongwu flips their position to make him lies flat on his bed. Minhyun can see Seongwu’s face clearly from this position and before Seongwu even manages to say it, Minhyun knows that his friend is dead serious about all these. 

His heart starts to beat even more faster than he knows possible.

“Who says I’m kidding, Minyeonnie,” he sweeps a bang that falls on Minhyun’s eyes before continuing, “But only if you want to.. I need to know you want this as well,” 

For the first time in his life, Minhyun doesn’t know what he wants right away. Does he want this? To sleep with Seongwu? At what cost? It is not like they need to produce a heir or something. But they are married, of course they should do this at least. All married people do this.. Right? 

All the questions are swirling so fast in his head, he doesn’t realize how rigid he has become. 

“Probably next time then,” Seongwu says after awhile, slowly detaching himself from Minhyun with a soft smile. 

Minhyun doesn’t know what compels him to do it, but let just believe that it is due to the loss of such a comforting warm. Frantically he tries to hold Seongwu’s hand from leaving. When Seongwu turns to look at him questioningly, he finally lets out the word,”Let’s do it,” not meeting Seongwu’s eyes while doing so. 

The younger strokes his hair like a child, “You do know that you are sooo adorable sometimes, right?” 

When Minhyun is about to protest, he feels a pair of lips brushes lightly on his and all of his coherent thoughts are gone haywire from there. He used to wonder how does those people in the movie knows what to do when the main actors are kissing. How their lips crashes like that creating a synchronized dance that is beautiful to watch. 

Obviously Minhyun doesn’t know how they look right now, but it does feel amazing. How their mouth fits into each other, tongues dancing in between, exploring places that they never know despite the number of years they spent together. 

Their hands, mostly Seongwu’s, wander around aimlessly. Touching, clawing, into any skins that comes into contact; burning a trail cautiously lower and lower until it squeezes lightly on Minhyun’s bulge that has been deprived of attention. 

The taller jerks wildly on Seongwu’s hold, creating a sound that even he doesn’t know he can. 

Seongwu chuckles lightly before proceeding to take their pants off. Minhyun is suddenly aware of his surroundings. How his shirt is barely hanging from his shoulders. How cold his feet are. How the back of his knees has touched the corner of his bed. How hard he is under the only clothing that is left. 

“Don’t go all shy on me now Minyeonnie. It is not like we haven’t seen each other before,” teases Seongwu of those times they goes to hot spring together. 

“It is different!” wails Minhyun as he covers his face with his hand. 

In one swift movement, Minhyun finds himself getting shoved to the bed and having his underwear rips down from him. 

“Don’t worry.. You always looks amazing anyway,” whispers Seongwu on the shell of his ears before claiming it into his mouth. 

In his whole life, Minhyun is not sure whether he will be able to feel such an immense hunger whilst being full at the same time. Every touch burns his skins into his very bone. In any part where Seongwu rests his lips, Minhyun can feel his whole body shakes in pleasure. 

Minhyun can literally feel the universe is spinning around so wildly until it explodes like the whole big bang where he can see thousands pieces of fractions drifting around the space and glows brightly until all he sees are stars. 

Constellation of stars. 

His favorite constellation. 

Minhyun wakes up on the next day feeling sore in all part of his body but into a pair of soft lips on him and thousands of ideas waiting to be poured into the white canvas. 

_ It might not be a fault after all. _

 

_ — _

 

“You.. you just had sex,” comments Sungwoon when he first look at the rough sketch of Minhyun’s painting. 

The direct comment had thrown Minhyun off his feet. Is he really that obvious for everyone. 

“It’s amazing though. I couldn’t wait to see the finished product,” Sungwoon keeps flipping his sketch book rapidly, nodding and humming along the way. 

After such a strenuous drought that he has been going through for the past couple of months, Minhyun has to admit that his recent sketches are indeed some of his best work thus far. Some might even become his new favorite later. 

“Just say you like them and don’t randomly accuse me, will you?” Minhyun smiles while twirling happily on his chair. Time like this when ideas just hit him is his favorite part of his job. He can already feel his adrenaline is rushing when he picks up his brush.

“No.. You think I can’t translate the emotion in these stroke. You’re definitely having some, but you didn’t even get out from your house,” Minhyun lets him think hard on his own. While he doesn’t fancy having his private affair known to other people, trying to deny Sungwoon is somewhat futile—especially when he is indeed right. 

“Seongwu.. You guys.. You sleep with Seongwu?!” Minhyun knows that Sungwoon will discover it eventually. 

“We are married Hyung. What is so wrong with it,” he tries to act nonchalantly when his heart is already starting to beat so fast when remembering yesterday events. 

Sungwoon looks so deep in thought for awhile before he continues,”Seongwu is casual. You know that, right?” asks him worriedly.

Minhyun nods so fast at that, too fast Sungwoon thinks anxiously, “Of course. We are totally casual. No string attached whatsoever,” 

The older between the two nods so unconvincingly, “Okay,” 

“What are you worrying about, hyung. Seongwu is my best friend and I get tons of ideas out of it. It’s all good!” Minhyun pats Sungwoon’s shoulder happily. 

“Just.. be careful okay? I don’t want you to get hurt,” 

Minhyun laughs, “You worry too much, hyung,” says him before beaming to the white canvas before him, working happily. 

 

—

 

Since that one night, Seongwu starts to spend more time in Minhyun’s room. At one point he doesn’t even bother to move to his own room. His possessions follow suit one by one, finding a place in Minhyun’s room despite the older nags on how crowded his room has become. (Yet, he is the one who will make sure those possessions return to their new place in his room after Seongwu uses them.) 

It is nice to share the room with Seongwu. Nowadays Minhyun hardly feels the emptiness that often visit him late at night. Even on the time when it visits him, Seongwu will accompany with his lame jokes and chatters. 

Of course there are some downside to it as well. Aside from Seongwu’s tendency toward unhygienic habit, there is also the fact that the younger often comes back late. Being a light sleeper that he is, he often gets woken up late at night. 

Like today. 

“Seongwu?” asks Minhyun tiredly when he hears light footsteps going around the room. 

“Sorry,” whispers a voice, cracking at the end.

His sleep gets forgotten immediately. Sitting up in alert, Minhyun tries to find Seongwu’s presence, “Everything’s alright?” 

The bed besides him dips as Minhyun feels a pair of arms encircling his waist from the side. Soon he has a mop of black hair on his shoulder.

On reflex Minhyun catches Seongwu’s hand, stroking it with his thumb to calm the younger. This is not new. Seongwu is prone to anxiety especially when he is exposed to a stressful situation. 

He lets Seongwu rest for awhile on his shoulder. No words are needed because he knows Seongwu cherishes his presence over empty words. 

When the younger seems relax enough, he asks, “Want to go out for a drive?” 

It’s 3 o’clock in the morning. 

“Sure,” he hears Seongwu huffs before scrambling out of their bed.

Seongwu takes the wheel. He always does. Though Minhyun can’t quite feel the charm of driving but he knows it calms Seongwu. 

They drive into the night, taking the highway that is already deserted of cars. Minhyun doesn’t know where Seongwu is heading to, but he doesn’t mind. The night and Seongwu’s favorite playlist accompany them through the drive.

After 1.5 hours drive, Seongwu finally parks his car on one of the hill they frequent during their younger years—the time when Seongwu just got his driving license and wanted to drive everywhere. 

The sky is still dark, so Seongwu keeps their headlights on. Both of them are quiet, taking on the view of twinkling lights from the city below. 

“You want to tell me what happen?” Minhyun finally breaks the silence. 

The man beside him flinches before muttering, “It is stupid,” 

Minhyun gives his friend a look to remind him that he is already quite used to his foolishness. 

“It’s about MIA,” MIA is a project girl group that Seongwu handles currently, a collaboration between some of his company’s off the radar artists. The girls are great in Minhyun’s opinion, but sometimes entertainment industry is about luck not skills and probably the girls just haven’t found their luck yet. 

“Something is wrong with the girls?” asks Minhyun curiously. 

Absentmindedly Seongwu takes his hand and draws random pattern on his palm. 

“Not really.. Everything goes as plan actually and that is what making me crazy,” Seongwu’s finger stops his movement, “Everything goes as plan but we don’t see any results out of it. I feel like I’m letting the girls down. I’m so useless,” his voice goes smaller and smaller until he chokes a sob. 

Minhyun immediately gathers the younger in his arms, patting his head lightly as the man tries to control his breathing. 

“Give it time, Seongwu.. It’s only been 3 months since you run the project. Sometimes result comes a little late, but I believe it will. You’ve done your best and the girls too. You’ve worked the hardest for this. I know,” It is true that Seongwu is an impatient person, but Minhyun knows the problem goes deeper than that. For the man this project is the way for him, the newly appointed CEO of Swing Entertainment, to prove that he is more than the spoiled heir people picture him to be. 

While Seongwu is not the most righteous person  with all his dating scandals and nightlife, but he is not an irresponsible person. In fact, Minhyun thinks (and he might be biased, but who cares) that no one can come at par with Seongwu kindness. 

He has dozen of trainees ready to be debuted as his first project, the far more easier path than trying to make a comeback for some dubbed as fail debuted artists. Yet he chooses the hard way because it is not fame that he is after but he wants to make sure that everyone under him will flourish together with him. That is the kind of heart that Minhyun comes to be fond of.

“Time is it?” Seongwu smiles on Minhyun’s shoulder. 

“Time,” assures Minhyun again. 

Seongwu takes a deep breath before disentangling himself from the taller, opting to hold his hand, “I don’t how’d I do without you,” whispers him, “Thank you Minhyun-ah,” 

Minhyun smiles, “You could spoil me better. I am your husband you know. You didn’t even give me my birthday present yet,” 

Seongwu laughs at the petty reminder. Minhyun had gotten him a new lens that he’s been wanting while it is true that he hasn’t gotten the taller anything back in August aside from a mind-blowing sex if that counts, “Alright, alright what do you want?” 

“I have to make use of my rich husband, right? How about an apartment? Or a new Range Rover?” Minhyun asks teasingly. 

“Yaa! Are you planning to wring me dry and leaving me behind?” Seongwu hits him lightly. 

They continue their teasing until the sun rises. Heart light with laughter by that time. 

Couple of days later, Seongwu runs to Minhyun’s studio once he gets home. As soon as he sees him, the younger tries to spin him around while yelling happily, “We’re in the top 10!”

(Highlight on ‘tries’ because well.. stamina. The younger only manages to swing Minhyun a bit actually.)

 

— 

 

Seongwu comes home to shrill of laughters. It takes Woojin, Minhyun’s nephew, to realize how quiet their house has been all this time. 

Their usually pristin house (due to Minhyun continuous nag) now has scattered toys all over the place. Seongwu yelps as he feels something prick his feet. It turns out to be a hot wheel that has been lying on the floor. There is a big track set up not to far from there. It doesn’t surprise him to find a giant dinosaur plushies has taken comfort on their sofas. 

Woojin supposes to stay over the weekend. Seongwu wonders how the kid manages to migrate all of these toys here. Well.. he isn’t complaining because surprisingly this mess is comforting. It feels like home. 

Quietly Seongwu goes to find the source of laughter. Soon he is greeted with the view of Minhyun and Woojin both covered in flour while laughing happily. Minhyun’s eyes has turned to full crescent, the way he laughs when he is super excited meanwhile Woojin is laughing until his snaggletooth appears proudly. Seongwu couldn’t help but to let out a laugh as well. 

“What happens to you both?” greets him as he sits in one of the bar stool in front of the flour duo. 

Woojin beams at him, “Ong Samchon!” calls him excitedly, “We’re going to make cookies for you!” Seongwu doesn’t meet Woojin often, but sometimes he accompanies Minhyun to babysit the toddler. He is quite handful at times, but during the times he doesn’t prank people, the toddler is actually nice.

“For me? Is it safe though?” Seongwu eyes some dough that has been set aside. They are supposedly shaped into something that is already beyond recognition. 

The snaggletoothed boy nods excitedly. He proudly pick a lump shaped like a circle but not quite. “Ong Samchon!” claims his happily. 

Seongwu doesn’t know whether he has to be flattered or offended. It totally looks like a mess. From behind the toddler Minhyun points on his cheek, his moles. True enough apparently there are three dots on the lump, the only thing that signify him. He chuckles lightly, “Thank you Woojinie. Don’t you make something for Minyeon Samchon as well?” knowing the adoration the little kid has over Minhyun, it is almost impossible for him to make something for Seongwu but not for his favorite uncle. 

His stubby hands points at a nicer looking lump immediately. It is still a lump, but Seongwu can make out the circle shaped and smiley face easily, “How can Minhyun’s look so good?” 

The kid giggles happily, “Because Samchon is more good looking,” claims him which is welcomed by Minhyun signature laugh. 

“Sorry Ongie,” teases the taller. Seongwu pretends to clutch his heart. 

The cookie making goes way longer than usual with the teasing and banter. They have to redo the dough several times and throw away a good amount of it because Seongwu and Woojin think it’s funny to play a snowball fight with it—stopping only after Minhyun gives them a stern warning to not playing with food. 

They are too exhausted when the cookie is done that they almost have no appetite to eat any of it. Minhyun decides to put them in a nice box for their snack tomorrow. 

The real challenge comes when they have to bath Woojin. The kid keeps splashing water to both of them until the adults give up and decide to take a bath together instead, much too Woojin delight. 

As per the little prince’s request, they fill the tub with excessive bubbles and soak themselves in it. Seongwu is not surprise when the naked boy comes running back to the bathroom with another bag full of toys; water guns, rubber ducks, balls, just how many toys this kid bring to the house. 

Nevertheless, they have fun with them. Seongwu never knows the benefit of a big tub until today. They goes from shooting water at each other roughly to playing house with the rubber duck and his family. 

After the bath they have even much less energy than before. Even Woojin has quieted down by far. He lets Minhyun picks him up from the water with no resistance and immediately clings on his neck, head resting down on his uncle broad chest. 

Seongwu doesn’t think a picture of his best friend carrying a child naked can be so arousing. Apparently it is. His hands itches to imprint the moment with his camera, but he knows Minhyun will kill him if he dare to shoot his naked self. So, he feasts with his eyes instead, forgetting how tired he was just a second ago.

His imagination gets shattered soon as he watches Minhyun tucks Woojin, now clads in his dinosaur pyjama, into their bed, “He is not sleeping with us, right?” asks him in horror. 

Seongwu is already very uncomfortable down there and he needs help.  _ Soon _ . 

“No he is not sleeping with ‘us’ because you will be sleeping in your room Seongwu,” answers Minhyun while getting back to the bathroom to dry his hair. 

When Seongwu wails in terror, Minhyun finally finds out about the ‘problem’. The taller looks at him, eyebrows raising, “How in the hell you’d get that?” 

“Umm.. My mom? God?” answers the younger sheepishly. 

Minhyun throws him the dirty look. 

Deciding to take matter to his own hand, Seongwu locks the bathroom door. 

“What are you doing Ong,” Minhyun says in alert. When Seongwu starts attacking his neck, the taller can only squirm in his hold, “Woojinie is here,” hisses him to the younger. 

“Let’s make this quick then. You’ve got to take responsibility of me too, Minyeonnie,” whines Seongwu lowly.

Later when they have to yet again take another bath after their activity. Minhyun suddenly reminds Seongwu, “You’re still not sleeping with us though,” 

The younger looks at him in terror, “But whyyy,” wails him loudly before Minhyun shushes him with a peck. 

“The bed will be too cramped with us three and Woojinie is not a quiet sleeper,” answers Minhyun while shampooing Seongwu’s hair.

“The bed is big enough,” 

“It is not,” 

Seongwu pouts knowing that Minhyun is right inside. He knows how messy Woojin is when sleeping, but maybe he doesn’t mind getting kick once in awhile. How hurt a toddler kick can be, right? “We definitely need to renovate that room soon,” 

“What’s with you going out of topic like that,” Minhyun has started washing his hair with warm water and it feels so good. Seongwu might get used to this. 

“So Woojin can sleep there when he is staying. I don’t fancy getting kicked out of my room you know,” Seongwu can already imagine the decor. Dinosaur. Since the little kid is so obsessed with it. They can paint the wall in jungle theme and have the bed frame similar to that of a leaf. It will be nice if they put some glow in the dark stars on the ceiling so they can look at them before sleeping. The thought already excite Seongwu. 

Minhyun shakes his head in disbelief, ”Sometimes I forget that I have two toddlers to take care of,”

“Hey!” 

That night Seongwu stubbornly occupies a space beside Woojin and gets kicked anyway. The kick hurts. A reminder to not underestimate a toddler, but it is all for a good cause. 

The next day Seongwu remembers of his appointment to go clubbing with his friends last night. He has dozens of missed calls on his phone, but he doesn’t feel like he lost something. 

Seongwu doesn’t go to the club at all on that weekend. The first since he is a teen. Yet he feels much more satisfied than usual. 

 

—

 

The suit is too tight for his liking. Minhyun unconsciously plays with the hem of his shirt while trying to look somewhat interested in what the people around him are trying to say. 

Ever since he was a child, he is never fond of this kind of gathering. There are too many pretense and his head hurts trying to distinguish them. 

Lucky for him, his parents never force him to follow their path. Leaving the responsibility to carry their company to his sister instead who is more willing and capable in doing so. 

After so many years letting him do as he please, his mother gave her a call last week. Lecturing him of his husband duties which none has he accomplished in the span of 10 months since they have gotten married. 

“Accompany Seongwu to his social gathering. That is the least you can do. How can a married man like he is goes alone to those kind of events,” nags her on his ear. 

Thus landing Minhyun in this uncomfortable time. 

Time like this when Minhyun feels so far from Seongwu. His so called husband has his reputation as a businessman strengthen day by day, especially after MIA is getting more recognition. Seongwu shines in between these people with his jokes and easy-going conversation unlike his boring, robotic husband. 

“Why didn’t you come last Saturday? I’ve tried calling you all night,” Minhyun hears someone asks Seongwu. Is he Jung Ho? Woon Wo? 

“Minhyun’s nephew is staying with us so I can’t go anywhere,” Seongwu’s answer peeks Minhyun’s interest. Was Seongwu supposed to be somewhere that day? 

Suddenly people around them cheers lowly, “Whooa.. Seongwu.. So domesticated, aren’t you?” teases someone from Minhyun’s right. 

Seongwu and his other friends around them laughs lightly at the joke and Minhyun wonders what is so funny about taking care a child. 

“So are you finally going to settle down? Adopt some cute kids and stay at home?” One of the girls asks in between her laugh. 

Minhyun beats Seongwu there, “NO! Of course not!,” 

His answer might have come a little too fast, a pitch higher than normal. Now everyone are looking at him curiously. Seongwu in particular, brows are furrowed deeply, “Why not?” 

_ Because there is no way in hell they will raise a child when there is no such thing as love between them. Minhyun believes a child deserves to be raised by loving parents.  _

Even Minhyun knows that it is not an appropriate answer given their current situation so he just shrugs, “Just because.. We are not ready,” answers him carelessly. 

Seongwu is opening and closing his mouth several times before he realizes how they have lots of curious eyes on them and deeming it not necessary to pursue the current topic in the open—much to Minhyun’s relief. 

Despite Seongwu’s effort to change the topic, his friends manage to steer it back to the adoption issue several times. Minhyun let Seongwu handle them because his tendency to blurt out his honest opinion won’t help them at this situation. By now, he is counting down time to go back under his blanket. 

That is until a familiar blonde shows up before him,”Minhyun-hyung!” the said man greets him cheerfully with arms open wide. 

WIthout hesitation Minhyun lets himself gets drown in the man’s arms, “Daniel! I don’t know you’re back!” claims him happily. 

Separating themselves from the crowd, they find a quiet corner for them to continue their talk. Daniel is Minhyun’s junior in university. His father is one of the biggest curator in Seoul, owning several galleries across the country—which now has been taken over by Daniel. With his curating activities, the younger mostly lives abroad. 

“I came last week. I’ve met Seongwu hyung actually. We even went to karaoke together,” Last week Seongwu came back late all week, saying that he has lots of jobs to be done. Minhyun wonders why the other has to lie when he knows how close he is with Daniel. 

“Oh.. Seongwu didn’t tell me he met up with you. I would’ve wanted to come,” there is a dullness in his heart that he can quite decipher why.

“We both know you don’t fancy going out to a noisy place, hyung,” explains Daniel with his knowing smile. 

Minhyun pouts at the truth. He might not like to go out a lot, but he is not an antisocial really, “You can try asking. You know I’ll always make time for you,” Minhyun tousles the younger hair, making the latter glee happily like a satisfied puppy. 

“How can you end up in this party though?” Asks Daniel after realizing their meeting place. 

The taller shrugs his shoulder, pouting again, “Husband duty,” answers him while rolling his eyes. 

It receives a hearty laugh from the younger, “It’s good to finally see you and Seongwu-hyung together,” 

Minhyun frowns at the statement, “We’re not together in that sense you know. We’re casual,” explains him heartily; other people might mistaken them as a real couple, but Minhyun feels his friends should know. 

Apparently it confuses Daniel instead, “You are casual?” 

“Yes! We are not like exclusive. We are best friend just like before,” nods Minhyun eagerly. 

Daniel is quiet for a long time before he speaks unsurely, “Can you.. I mean it’s not like I am trying to underestimate you, but can you do casual, Hyung? Are you sure it is?” 

Sungwoon-hyung has asked the same question couple days prior. The older even goes as far as asking Minhyun to define a casual relationship in his mind. 

For sure, Minhyun doesn’t like Seongwu that way. He doesn’t think of Seongwu all the time. The younger doesn’t make his heart bursts out from his ribs (well probably he did when they are on ‘it’, but that is entirely a different case). The point is that Seongwu doesn’t make him feels thing like those actors feel in drama. Their relationship is purely platonic based on benefits and supported by friendship. There is nothing more than that. 

“Of course Daniel! We are purely casual,” beams the black haired enthusiastically. 

Daniel can only smiles lightly—completely unconvinced. He won’t tell his sunbae though, knowing how competitive he can be just to prove him wrong. The blonde can only hope he does the right thing. 

 

—

 

Minhyun can’t pinpoint the exact time, but after the conversation with Daniel he starts to have these negative thinking every time Seongwu tells him that he is working late. 

For sure, he doesn’t like being lied to. He believes no one would. Thus explaining all these petty feelings bottled up inside of him. Until that one night when he catches on Seongwu coming back with smells of alcohol reeking from his body. 

“You’re up,” the younger gives him a lopsided smile of his. 

“Working late again?” It means to be a sarcastic remarks. Being in haze, Seongwu doesn’t catch the implied tone. 

“Yeah.. it is so tiring. Everyone is so demanding nowadays, I literally can’t stop to eat. It is meeting after meeting. But as you said I am not complaining, it’s all good,” Seongwu comes out from their dressing room with his pyjama unbuttoned. Excitedly flopping himself on the space next to Minhyun, smiling blissfully. 

Only if Minhyun cares to look beside him, he might realize how peaceful Seongwu is. After taking over his father’s company, Seongwu has been constantly stressed out. Minhyun had made it his priority to calm Seongwu. Unfortunately in this situation the taller doesn’t realize how his hard work has shown result. 

“Of course it is good. You always like karaoke,” mumbles Minhyun to his book instead. 

Sensing his friend’s mood, Seongwu props his hand on the side to have a better view of his friend, “What karaoke?” asks him confusedly. 

“Nothing. I am going to sleep,” answers the taller while closing his book and pulling the blanket over his head. 

Seongwu catches his hand midway, “What karaoke, Minhyun?” He always hates it when Minhyun tries to divert the topic when the older is obviously pissed at something. 

“You would know it better. I want to sleep, Seongwu,” Minhyun tries to yank his hand out of Seongwu’s hold, but the latter is proven to be strong when time calls. 

“It is because I don’t fucking know that I am asking for your explanation right now,” 

“I am sure you know what your meetings are consisted of better than me,” Minhyun raises his voice out of his frustration of not being able to escape from Seongwu’s hold. 

“I know for sure no karaoke is involved in my meeting. Even if it is why do you have to be so pissed about it?” One thing that they have in common is their competitive spirit. Seongwu has raised his voice as well. 

Minhyun is still for a moment before he looks at Seongwu, hurt is written all over his face, “I am sorry I forget that we are casual,” whispers him lowly. 

“Wait.. What the fuck is this about being casual. Stop changing the topic, will you?” Seongwu is exasperated by now. 

Taking his chances at Seongwu’s weakening hold, Minhyun quickly yanks his hand and jumps out of the bed, “I should not been bothered by this. This is my fault,”

“Minhyun stop moving for a minute and tell me what is this all about, will you? Honestly my head is hurting and you’re not helping here,” Seongwu massages his temple. 

The other takes a deep breath. After he has calmed himself, he takes an aspirin and water to give to Seongwu who receives them confusedly. 

“You know you can’t go all mad at me then being nice without telling what is this all about,” points him after he drinks the medicine. 

“You went to karaoke with Daniel,” comes the mumble from beside him.

Seongwu thinks hard for awhile before recognition waves over him, “That was….,” 

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t be mad at you. We are casual, no string attached right?” Minhyun sounds so tired. 

“It’s not like that,” the younger frowns deeply. 

“It’s okay, Seongwu. Whatever it is, you’re an adult and you have rights to do whatever you want. I am just tired I guess. Let’s just sleep.. I know you’re tired too,” the latter quickly turns his back and pulls the blanket that has been thrown carelessly because of their fight before. 

Seongwu looks at Minhyun’s back in grim. He knows Minhyun well. He will only be wasting his time trying to explain things, the Minhyun that has made a resolution won’t be budged. His friend is so hard-headed that way even though he might not look like it. 

Sighing, the younger makes himself comfortable behind Minhyun. Closing in eyes in hope that tomorrow will be a better day for both of them. 

 

—

 

There is a word that Seongwu comes to hate recently. He hears about it so much that he starts to wonder what is it truly means. 

“ _ We are casual,” _

Seongwu groans inwardly remembering the word, today’s event in particular. When Seongwu was about to go out this evening, he met Sungwoon hyung in his house. The older automatically asked Minhyun why he doesn’t go out with Seongwu. And again those words come out, “We don’t have to accompany each other to social gathering like that, hyung. We are casual,” 

It is not that Seongwu is unfamiliar with the words. In fact, he often emphasizes them on his previous relationship. He didn’t know it can be this annoying to be reminded of it constantly.

The event with Sungwoon is only one example. Recently Minhyun starts abusing its utilization to avoid doing things with Seongwu. Like when he didn’t want to go out to accompany Seongwu to a movie, “We don’t need to do this kind of things right? We are casual,”

Or the time when Seongwu had the brilliant idea to have a vacation in disguise of their unused honeymoon, “Why would we have honeymoon. We are casual,”

At one point Seongwu thought that he might have done something wrong to piss Minhyun after all, so he came with this (he admitted now) ridiculous idea to offer his so called husband an expensive gift. Which apparently almost ends up with them having a really big fight when Minhyun again replied with a, “We are casual Seongwu. You don’t need to give me gifts like that,”

The younger almost lost it at that time. He didn’t talk to Minhyun for 3 days before the latter admitted it was too overboard him to say that when they are used to exchange gifts with each other before.

Seongwu sips his whisky slowly and lets the liquid burns in his throat. He doesn’t want to say it before, but when it comes down to this he might have to say that sleeping with Minhyun is a mistake. Don’t get him wrong. The sex is great. Marvellous even. Seongwu doesn’t think that anyone would come at par with Minhyun.

The beginning of their transition from being best friend to best friend with benefit is the best time of his life. He had both good confidante and good sex. He didn’t think he need anything else in his life. That is until he lost his best friend along the way. Then he realizes that he can live without the sex but not without his best friend. It is his fault for being greedy and wanting both.

His mood only gets worse when suddenly his phone rings showing his father’s name on the screen. His father never calls to share a good occasion.

—

When he arrives at Ong Mansion, most of the maids look antsy which is mostly certainly not a good sign. His mother meets his on the front porch with her warm hugs as usual though there is something more in her eyes. Is it sadness? Or disappointment?

It is been a long time since he sees his mother acting like this. Immediately he recalls all the things that might have landed him in this situation. Seongwu finds none.

Some people already occupies his father’s study when he gets there. He recognizes his father’s most trusted man on his right, his lawyer sitting on the nearby desk working on some documents, his sister, and Minhyun. All are wearing a grim expression on their face.  His father is on another level. He is livid.

“YOU UNGRATEFUL SON! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE OUR NAME THIS WAY,” the old man yells suddenly, surprising most people in the room.

Seongwu stands still. This is not the first time he is having an argument with his father. Even on days when he knows that he is wrong he never cowers in front of him, so there are no reasons for him to do it now when he doesn’t even know what is wrong.

“I didn’t do anything,” answers him coldly.

The man immediately stands up and throws some photos in his direction. There he sees himself laughing with a very drunk Mina, members of MIA, into a hotel room. Seongwu knows when this was taken. It was on Monday last week. He was having a meeting at the same hotel with a producer for the drama that Mina will be leading in. Just like any other after hours meeting it involves alcohol. Being too nervous, Mina drank too much. Thus, it led Seongwu to open a hotel room for her.

“Nothing happen there. I came home,” claims Seongwu feeling wronged.

“Stupid boy! Do you really think you coming home will prove your innocence?!” shouts his father.

“But nothing happened. What would you expect me to say!”

“You disgrace our family name! You are married! If you want to do something like this, you should be smart enough to not get caught!”

Seongwu feels sick hearing his father’s words. Why would anyone think it is okay to cheat when it is done in discreet?! Did they really think he would do something so low? 

Automatically he casts a look on Minhyun, hoping to find some encouragement there. Alas, the said man is devoid of any emotions; looking to the front with that usual stoic face of his. All of sudden there is this pit of anger pooling on his stomach.

When he was in high school, Seongwu came home early to find his mother weeping on her gigantic bedroom. One would say the woman has everything; money, looks, good children, but that day Seongwu learned that his mother always feels lest for she can’t ever win her husband’s love. That her husband chooses to sleep with various women other than her, that her husband gives her everything she needs except love when that is the only things she wants to get. Love. That was when he started to despise love. 

Seongwu vowed then to not let himself ends up like his parents. He wouldn’t be pitiful for love like his mother or hurt his partner like his father. 

Then here is Minhyun. Despite the lack of emotions, Seongwu can tell that the latter believes his father’s words, believes that Seongwu would do such hurtful things to him, like his father. His Minhyun who would be on his side doesn’t even believe that Seongwu won’t betray him.

“You believe this bullshit don’t you?” whispers him lowly.

At once all eyes in the room shifts to Minhyun. The later shifts uncomfortably on his seat from the attention that he is receiving, but manages to say, “It is not your fault. I believe the timing is just bad,” his voice is wavering, but Seongwu has been too irked to realize it.

“The timing is just bad. Huh?” he laughs cynically. Suddenly he remembers something, “We slept together that night! It was Monday. You should know, you’re the one who told me to wear that jacket last week!” points Seongwu out triumphantly.

His moment of triumph doesn’t last long when he comes to recognize Minhyun’s knowing look.  _ The man knew. “ _ You know and you still think I slept with Mina? You’d really think that low of me, don’t you?” He feels his anger boils even more. 

“Can we not talk about this here,” hisses Minhyun.

“Why not? Let everyone here decides then. Do you guys think that I will sleep with Mina then go home and sleep with Minhyun right after,” challenges him. 

“SEONGWU!” Minhyun stands up in anger. There is something more there.  _ Hurt _ .

But Seongwu is beyond stopping. He rises as well matching Minhyun’s eyes, “What now?! I can’t ask?” 

Minhyun looks at him with one forlorn look before stomping out of the room. 

Seongwu lets out a heavy sigh and yanks himself back to his seat. Meeting everyone eyes who looks at him in pity with stubborn retaliation.

“I think it’s very clear now that it’s all a mere hoax. Lawyer Go I believe you’ll find evidence?” Seongwu’s sister finally opens up. After seeing the lawyer nods his sister turns to Seongwu, “And you stupid thing, I believe you should be somewhere else making an apology rather than here,” 

When his brother doesn’t show any indication of moving she sighs, “Believe me you’ll regret this,” 

 

—

 

“Go home Seongwu-ah,” Seongwu feels the seat besides him dip.

He stays quiet—choosing to focus on the sound of falling water from the nearby pond. He can feel his sister gaze rests on him for a long time. 

“I envy you, you know,” she finally says. The words finally catches his attention, “You get to marry the person you love..,” 

“Minhyun and I we’re not like that Noona,” he cuts in quickly, “There is no love involves here. We are supposed to be simple, casual,” the word leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

His sister replies with a snicker, “Casual? Can you really control your heart though?” She waves her hand to stop Seongwu from cutting her, “What is love Seongwu? Do you really know what it is?” asks her softly reminding Seongwu of those old days when she caught her stealing the cook’s cookies. Only this time, he believes he doesn’t do anything wrong. 

“It is an illusion, Noona. One excuse of being obsessed with someone. Obsession is never a good thing, it will only hurt both parties,”

“Obsession is it? That is where we are different,” his sister smiles to the distant, “I think love is a lot simpler than that. It is when you feel comfortable and secure enough when you are with that person; when you are becoming a better person each day because of that person; when you find someone that complements your flaws—complete you,” 

Seongwu stays quiet again; deep in thought. 

“I think love is not an extravagant thing Seongwu-ah. It is people who makes it that way. In fact love is very simple, it’s where your home is,” 

The images go through Seongwu’s mind uninvitingly. How the one place where his parent bought for him when he was 22 hold so much meaning with a certain presence in it. Home starts feeling like home when he is in it. In a moment of realization, Seongwu realizes that it wouldn’t be the case should it’s not Minhyun who is staying there. 

_ No one else will do.  _

—

 

Sungwoon stands in the middle of the room; little but mighty. Seongwu can already feel the pressure bubbling up within him. 

“Hyung let me talk to him. I was wrong I know,” pleads Seongwu for the ninth time that day. 

“You do know you’re lucky Minhyun didn’t say a thing to Sujin right? You’ll be a pulp if she finds out,” Sungwoon says nonchalantly. 

Seongwu gulps in retaliation. In his mind Sungwoon is already a bad enough enemy. Adding Sujin, Minhyun’s sister, in the equation only calls for nightmare. 

“I know hyung. That is why I’m here to make amend. I’ll be responsible of my words,” he tries to plead again.

“You’re here too late though. Where were you all night when he cries to sleep?”

There is an ache shooting through his chest. His sister is true. He should have come sooner instead of sulking on how Minhyun doesn’t believe in him.

After he thinks it through, they never communicate on these things. Seongwu always comes home late, sometimes drunk. Yet he never really explains what he did to Minhyun. Given his track records, it is possible for the older to misunderstand. 

Sensing Seongwu’s guilt, Sungwoon sighs, “He is sleeping now. I don’t want to wake him up. Once he is awake I’ll let him know you’re here. He’ll meet you only if he wants to though,” 

Seongwu nods eagerly as Sungwoon leaves him to wait in his living room. 

Minhyun comes an hour later. Still using the clothes Seongwu saw him last, hair disheveled, eyes red and there are bags apparent under his eyes. The man looks so tired and couple years older than he is supposed to be. 

Guilt starts to eat Seongwu up, reminding him of how he is responsible for the lost of sparks in the older eyes.

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said those thing. It was out of the line,” 

Minhyun only nods tiredly. 

“I—“ Minhyun cuts him before he can say anything else, “Let’s go home.. I want to go home, Seongwu-ah,” 

Seongwu stuns in his spot. Minhyun is supposed to be angry, supposed to scream in anger or throw things at him. This Minhyun is tired and stressed but that is all. Seongwu is hurt because this matter seems to hurt him more than Minhyun; because it seems like he is the only one who cares. 

So this is why he avoids love. It hurts.

 

—

 

On the way back to their house, both are quiet sitting side by side on the back seat. Seongwu takes Minhyun hand on his, playing with the stubby fingers in his hand. 

Minhyun looks at their entangled fingers, saying nothing. Face again devoids of any emotion. Seongwu hates that face. For him, Minhyun looks the best when laughters decorate his face. Eyes are gone into two happy lines and cheeks puff out adorably. 

“Does this all tire you?” whispers him lowly. 

Minhyun pulls his fingers out of Seongwu’s hold and sighs audibly. 

Seongwu thinks he gets his answer. 

 

—

 

On the next day, Minhyun finds breakfast ready for him. Complete with a single sunflower adorning the table; a gesture Seongwu never did for him in their entire life. 

He feels a smile blooming on his lips. Probably Seongwu remembers after all. 

It means nothing of course because they are not like the usual married couple, but still he has to admit that Minhyun foolishly loves the gesture. 

On the side of his bread there is a post it saying that Seongwu will be out of town for a couple of days. 

A frown starts to form on his forehead. Quickly he opens the brown envelope on the other side of his bread and how Minhyun wishes he had stayed on his bed instead. 

Inside the envelope Minhyun finds the meaning of this grand gesture— _ a divorce paper on their first anniversary.  _

 

—

 

“Do I really need to go? I already signed the damn papers,” Minhyun stubbornly stand still in his sister’s front door. 

His lawyer looks at him in pity. Minhyun must’ve looked so bad. The first thing he did after he saw the papers is to runaway from his house. Well scratch that. It’s not his to call anymore. 

He ended up in his sister house, locking himself in his old room for couple of days—wallowing in self pity and hurt. He heard that his sister tried looking for Seongwu but the man couldn’t be found either.

Minhyun pictured him having a vacation with Mina or something. In a moment of anger he finally signed the paper. Coming out only to give the paper to his sister. 

It was funny because just the night before Minhyun realizes how he couldn’t pretend that their relationship was all casual anymore. Just the night before he promised Sungwoon-hyung to find a perfect timing to talk things through with Seongwu.

Probably Seongwu caught on it first. How Minhyun couldn’t be his casual getaway anymore. Just like his other partners who wanted more, Seongwu dumped him. It hurts. Because not only Minhyun lost a lover, but he also lost a friend. He had nowhere to go. 

He regrets ever wanting to experience love because he knows now that he wouldn’t be able to come out from this one. 

His world is already shattered. 

Now despite all this chaos, the court wants them to meet—a mediation. What kind of mediation is needed when the other party clearly doesn’t want to be involved with him. 

Minhyun sighs as they approaches the dreaded building. Lots of reporters are already filling in. Minhyun wonders whether this country doesn’t have other important news to tend to.

Then Minhyun remembers how this news has impacted their respective companies’ stock. Ong’s hits the hardest because now there is a rumour that Seongwu is having lots of affairs and that is why Minhyun wants to divorce him. 

The taller wants to feel satisfied, wants to think that it’s a good payback for what Seongwu had done to him. But yesterday when he saw Seongwu is being interviewed looking all pale and skinny on the television screen, there is nothing he wants to do other than pamper the younger until he is all smile again.

_Damn this love_. 

In a minute, his car is being raided by reporters. Light flashing from every direction in a way that makes him sick. Minhyun has been staying in hi sister house ever since the news of their divorce breaks out, but he knows Seongwu still goes to his office. ‘ _ Does the younger have to deal with this everyday?’ _

“Minhyun-ssi you look pale. Can you go out now? Or should I call your sister to get us some guards?” His lawyer looks at him in concern. 

His sister did mentioned something about bringing guards which he disregard this morning. He is the one at fault for not hearing his sister. 

Just when he is about to brace himself to go out from his car, suddenly there is dozens of guards around his car, blocking the reporters, 

Acting fast his lawyer opens the door for him and shields him from the flashing light. 

In the midst of all that, Minhyun takes a glance of the guards’ uniform—Ong’s and stupidly he feels his heart warms at the gesture. _Again._

The first thing he sees when finally entering the building is Seongwu. The man hurriedly comes after them, resting his hand on Minhyun’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay? You never like flashing lights,” asks him in concern. 

Minhyun wants to be angry for Seongwu has no right to be concerned when he himself is the biggest villain, but he is tired. The nausea from before is sitting heavier now. So, he backs out from Seongwu hands, shielding himself in his lawyer’s back like a little kid who is afraid of stranger. 

He sees the hurt in Seongwu’s eyes and thinks that the man has no right to be hurting. 

Sensing the tension between the two, Seongwu’s lawyer immediately directs them to a room labelled mediation. 

 

—

 

“Mr. Ong & Mr. Hwang. Welcome. I am Lee Hyukjae who will be helping you both. Here in the court we also believe that marriage is not something that can be ended easily. Thus, we want to help you guys to be sure of your decision,” Lee Hyukjae is a man in his mid 30s. He smiles to both Seongwu and Minhyun whom only reply with grim expression. 

“I read through your file and it is said here that differing opinion is the cause of this, Is it right?” None of them answer the question. 

“There is a lot of kind differing opinion of course. Most of them can be sorted through communication which I believe you have done?” Seongwu looks up and says nothing while Minhyun is busy playing with his fingers. 

At this rate, this Lee Hyukjae’s patience needs to be applauded. 

“There is no marriage that will ever be successful without a good communication. Yes.. it will require sacrifices as well, yet the extent of those sacrifices can always be communicated to make it easier on you both,” explains Mr. Lee again still in patience. 

“Isn’t this sacrifice enough?” mutters Seongwu surprising both Mr. Lee and Minhyun who looks up at him now. 

“Would you care to elaborate further Mr. Ong?” asks Mr. Lee calmly when none of the occupant seems wanting to open their mouth. 

“I love him enough to let him go. Isn’t this sacrifice enough?” Seongwu says bitterly. 

Only for Minhyun to snap, “What the fuck Ong Seongwu,” 

Their eyes finally meet.

“What love? Tell me what love is you are talking about when you give me the damn paper on our first anniversary?” shrieks Minhyun finally losing his calm. 

“It was.. our anniversary?” 

Minhyun laughs hollowly, “You don’t even remember yet you are talking about love?” 

“I am sorry I forgot. There were so many things on my plate, but you said it yourself that you were tired!” 

“I said I was tired but did I ever say I wanted out?!” 

“You signed the paper!”

“Because you give me those!”

Both are panting now and Mr. Lee is left to watch with amusement. He already knows how this will end. 

“How am I supposed to interpret things when you keep reminding me that we are casual and you are tired,” Seongwu asks tiredly. 

“You’re going to dump me if I ever wanted more,” whispers Minhyun lowly, “I was so afraid that you would dump me that I repressed all thoughts of wanting more from you.. When I show you the sign, you gave me the paper,” Minhyun starts to choke remembering the white paper he dreaded so much. 

“What sign Minhyun?” 

“The sign that I love you. That I don’t like sharing you with others!” 

Call him cliche but Seongwu can practically feels the flowers are blooming around him, “You love me?” 

“That is not the point!” claims Minhyun weakly.

Suddenly Minhyun feels himself being engulfed in the younger arms, “That is the exact point. You love me back! He loves me back! You hear it, right Mr. Lee?” Seongwu asks happily. 

Not waiting for Mr. Lee’s answer he proceed to pepper Minhyun’s face with light kisses. 

“And for the record, you never need to share me with others. There is no other aside from you. I went to club but I never did anything than drinking after I marry you. I swear. I am sorry if I ever given you the wrong impression,” Seongwu rests his hands on Minhyun’s cheeks. 

“I am sorry for making assumption on you. I should’ve believe you,” 

“Or ask me directly,” 

“Or ask you directly,” 

“So all is clear,”

“Yeah,” 

“So you love me?” teases Seongwu which earns him a full slap on his shoulder. 

“Ongcheongie,” wails Minhyun in his hold.

“Don’t worry. I love you, I want to spend my life with, adopt hundreds other Woojin with you..,” Minhyun stops his sentence with a kiss. 

Mr. Lee smiles, “Remember, communication is the key,” preach him to the lovebirds who are already busy with themselves. 

 

—

 

Sungwoon is enjoying his orange when Seongwu’s face suddenly appears on his television screen. Faces red, eyes sparkling with happiness, “There is no divorce. I am telling you, there is no divorce! Ong Seongwu and Hwang Minhyun will be married forever and ever,” claims him happily. 

One of his hand is still holding Minhyun's who is busy covering his red face.  The taller doesn’t resist when Seongwu pulls him into his embrace and gives him another long kiss. In front of the nation. 

Sungwoon is left to shriek in horror. Clutching on the man beside him he wails, “You are not allowed to do something that cliche to me, understand?!” 

Daniel laughs, “They are cute hyung. Let’s be happy for them,”

 

—   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it through the end.   
> I know it is pretty long and I hope I don't bore you in the middle.   
> As always I hope there is no grammatical or vocab error that throw you off when reading. (pls do point them out for me if you find any.. I'll try to revise).   
> Most importantly hope you enjoy the read :)


End file.
